The car is broken and her legs are open
by haiatosnervosos
Summary: Dana and alice's car breakes in the middle of nowhere and they don't bother trying to fix it.


Alice and Dana were on their way to a tennis tournament in Las Vegas when the car broke in the middle of nowhere

Alice and Dana were on their way to a tennis tournament in Las Vegas when the car broke in the middle of nowhere. Alice gets out of the car and opens the hood. She starts throwing some pieces off the car saying: What the fuck is this doing here?

…some time later…

-Dane start the car!

Dana starts the car and it starts to do some strange noises and smoke comes off the hood. She gets out of the car with a scared look on her face.

-What did you do?

-I just fixed it!

-Did you have to throw pieces off the car to fix it?

-They were in the wrong place!

…Silence…

They enter the car. Alice huffs and puts her head on the steering wheel.

-Now what?

-Now what? You fucked up the car, we're in the middle of nowhere and you ask "Now what"?

-It wasn't my fault! I always have to fix everything! I was trying to fix it while you were sitting here.

-Fuck you!

-Fuck me?

-Yeah-in a shy voice

Dana puts her hands on Alice's face.

-Kiss me Al.

Alice leans in and deeply kisses Dana. They pull away.

-I love you Al.

Alice kisses her again.

-I love you too.

Alice runs her fingers through Dana's hair while Dana caresses Alice's stomach. Alice takes Dana's shirt off and kneads her breasts. Dana starts moaning. Alice stops and tells her to go to the backseat. Dana goes and Alice kisses her ass and pulls her pants down while she's with her back too her. Dana lets out a scream.

-Alice!

-Your ass is irresistible.

Dana pulls Alice on the backseat by the hem of her shirt.

-Come and get it.

Alice lands on top of Dana. She takes Alice's shirt off and Alice kisses Dana's neck and squeezes her breasts. She takes Dana's bra off and lowers her kisses 'till she gets to Dana's honeypot.

…after a while…

-Alice stop…

-What? Did I do something wrong?

-No you did nothing wrong. Listen

Voice: Look guys…. A car, lets see if there's someone there…Wait! The car is shaking.

-My god! Dana c'mon!

Alice gets Dana by the hands, opens the door and pulls her out. Dana trips and falls.

-Alice!

-C'mon!

…not far from there…

A man, a woman and two kids are looking at the car.

- Look! What's that?

-She's carrying a dead body!

-My god! The dead body stood up!

-And is running after the murderer!

They enter the forest

-Lets hide. They're coming after us.

-Run!

Dana screams and starts running with Alice not far from her.

…after a lot of running…

-My god! I think they're not going to find us.

-Nor anybody. We're lost Dana.

-At least we're lost… just the two of us.

-You're all sweat and naked

-I can't resist when you talk like this.

-Let me dry you…

Alice presses Dana against a tree and they start making out.

-You're so hot Dane.

Alice starts kissing Dana's neck and Dana's moans get so loud that people could hear it miles away.

…Somewhere not far from there…

-My god! She's killing her. Lets go!

-Dana, can you hear this noise?

-Yes it's getting near!

-My god! A lion. Climb up the tree.

Alice helps Dana climb up pushing her by her ass and smacking it. They sit on a branch.

-Where is the lion?

-What lion?

-You said it was a lion!

-I thought it was a lion!

-You stop having sex with me because you think you saw a lion?

-No problem… we can continue…

-But now I'm on top.

-Whatever you want, my captain.

Dana takes Alice's pants off and trails kisses from her mouth down to her breasts. She takes Alice's bra off and nibbles one breast while kneading the other.

-No…no nibbles…. .Oh yeah! Nibbles! Nibbles! Nibbles!

Dana takes Alice's thong off and goes down.

-Oh! Oh! Oooooh! Dana…

Dana puts a finger inside her and she gets wetter.

-Oh! Fuck me!

Dana puts another finger and quickens her pace. The branches start shaking and the leaves start to fall.

…under the tree…

-My God! The tree is shaking!

-Mom! The tree is alive.

The clothes fall from the tree and land on the children heads covering their eyes. Suddenly the branch falls in front of them and they gasp seeing Dana on top of Alice with her fingers buried deep inside her. Alice smiles.

-Uh… Could you help us with the car?

-Uh…Yes.

The man says while Dana pulls her fingers out quick, picks up the clothes and covers herself.

-Mom, what are they doing?

The boy says while Alice gets up and heads to the car naked with the man and Dana following behind.

-Thank you very much.

-You're welcome.

The man says shaking Dana's hand covered in Alice's juices.


End file.
